


Die Liebe einer Tochter

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Noch ein königlicher Besuch...





	1. Chapter 1

I

Sie hatten die Äpfel gerade zu Ende gegessen, da erhielten sie erneut königlichen Besuch. Diesmal von einer jungen Dame, welche sich sogleich in den Sessel niederließ, den Frigga zuvor in Anspruch genommen hatte.   
Das grüne Samtgewand war einfach gehalten, jedoch von hoher Qualität. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte war unter Wellen des schwarzblauen Haares bedeckt und die rechte Hand steckte in einem langen Samthandschuh, der jeden Zentimeter Haut bedeckte.   
Die linke Seite des Körpers zeigte eine wunderschöne, anmutige junge Frau, in dessen Gesichtszügen sie Loki wiederfanden.   
„Willkommen in unserem Heim, Hel.“, lächelte Tonio der jungen Frau zu.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln ließ die junge Frau strahlen, dann holte sie tief Luft:  
„Frigga gibt nicht nur meinem Vater eine neue Chance, sondern auch meinen Geschwistern. Und ich weiß, dass sie nach besten Wissen und Gewissen handelt, was meine Geschwister angeht…“ an dieser Stelle schaute sie verlegen nach unten.   
Schließlich würde sie sich damit gegen die Entscheidung von Asgards Königin stellen.   
Überrascht schaute sie auf, geradewegs in warme schokobraune Augen, als sich der Jüngere der beiden Männer neben sie setzte und ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Es war schon eine lange Weile her, dass jemand außerhalb ihres Vaters und ihrer Geschwister ihr so Nahe gekommen war. Auf der anderen Seite, die beiden gehörten jetzt zu ihrer Familie-oder?  
Und die beiden hatten in den vergangenen Tagen mit ihren Handlungen mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie nicht der Familie ähnelten, die sie und ihre Geschwister aus den Armen ihres Vaters gerissen hat.  
„Aber du bist anderer Meinung, was Sleipnir, Fenrir und Jörmundgand angeht?“, fragte Tony sanft.   
Sie lächelte, ob der fremden Namen auf der Zunge des ehemaligen Sterblichen und nickte:  
„Nachdem Frigga meine Brüder in den Schlaf geschickt und sich hierher aufgemacht hat, bin ich mit ihnen Traumgewandelt. Und wir sind uns einig, dass wir, beziehungsweise die Drei in der einen oder anderen Form bei unserem Vater sein möchten. Deswegen bitte ich Euch auch die Drei noch aufzunehmen.“   
Die beiden Männer tauschten noch nicht mal einen Blick oder wechselten ein Wort, bevor Tony meinte:  
„Natürlich. Wie wir Frigga gesagt haben: Ihr vier seid uns immer wollkommen. Ihr gehört genau wie Loki zu uns.“  
Sie war eine Königin.   
Sie herrschte über die Toten.  
Sie verfügte über ein enormes Arsenal an Magie.   
Doch diese warmen Worte, gesprochen mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die sie in Bezug auf sich und ihren Geschwistern so gut wie nie kennengelernt hatte, trieben ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen. Sie, ihre Geschwister und auch ihr Vater waren hier in guten Händen. Sie würden hier tatsächlich ein neues Leben finden können.  
Dankbar lehnte sie sich in die Wärme des Mannes.  
Dann mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung, lag nicht nur Loki auf der Couch, sondern auch ein wenige Tage alter Säugling, sowie ein Wolfswelpe und eine kleine blau-schwarze Schlange.   
„Sleipnir hat nie die Haut eines Menschen getragen.“, erklärte sie. „Odin hat ihn in der Gestalt eines Fohlens eingeschlossen, nachdem Vater es zurück an den Hof geschafft hatte. Dann hat er Sleipnir zu seinem Schlachtross herangezogen. Ohne das Vater ihn jemals besuchen durfte. Geschweige denn über das Schicksal seines Sohnes mitbestimmen konnte.“, schloss sie bitter. Dann holte sie erneut tief Luft und führte weiter aus:  
„Deshalb haben wir entschlossen, dass er als Säugling ganz von vorn anfängt. Da er eh als Mensch alles neu erlernen muss.   
Fenrir und Jörmundgand kommen in beiden Gestalten gleich gut klar. Gemeinsam mit Angrboda, unserer Mutter, haben wir einige Jahrzehnte gut geschützt gelebt, ehe Odin uns gefunden und an unsere Schicksale gebunden hat…“  
An dieser Stelle musste sie kurz pausieren.   
Egal wieviel Zeit auch seit jenem Tag vergangen sein mag. Nichts, aber auch nichts würde jemals den Schrecken und die Wut und die Verzweiflung und die danach folgende Einsamkeit überdecken.   
Die Erinnerung daran, wie sie als Kind in die Hölle geschickt wurde, mit dem Glauben, dass sie nicht überleben würde.   
Wenn ihre Lady sich ihrer nicht angenommen hätte, hätte sie auch nicht lange überlebt. Nicht lang genug, bis ihr Vater in der Lage gewesen war sie zu besuchen und gemeinsam mit ihr nach ihren Geschwistern zu suchen.   
Sie wusste, dass Loki nicht stark genug war, das Dekret Odins zu brechen.   
Aber sie wusste, dass ihr Vater Odins Befehl umgehen konnte, so dass er seine Kinder wenigstens hin und wieder besuchen konnte, um ihnen das Leben ein wenig einfacher zu machen. Auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss, sie im Reich der Toten, Fenrir gefesselt und durchbohrt, Jörmundgand in den dunklen kalten Tiefen des Ozeans und Sleipnir als einfaches Ross zu sehen.   
Sie waren alle Kinder gewesen. Und doch hatte Asgards König ein jeden von ihnen in seine eigene Hölle geschickt.   
Mit wackeliger Stimme fuhr sie fort:  
„Sie haben sich jedoch dazu entschieden, zunächst als Wolf und Schlange in Euren Familienverband einzutreten. Somit habt ihr zwei weitere Beschützer…  
Sie sind zwar ebenfalls im Kindesalter, aber wie bei unserem Vater sind ihre richtigen Erinnerungen tief vergraben. Und je älter sie werden umso mehr wird sich der Nebel um diese Erinnerungen lichten. Aber wie bei Vater hoffe ich, dass bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits so viele neue und vor allem auch gute Erinnerungen geschaffen wurden, sodass ihnen ihr altes Leben wie ein alter böser Traum vorkommt. Etwas, dass sie zum Teil geformt hat, aber nicht mehr ihr ganzes Wesen erfüllt.   
Bei Gefahr werden sie Zugang zu ihrer Magie und ihrem Wissen haben, damit sie euch helfen können. Das gleiche Prinzip gilt für Sleipnir. Auch wenn es bei ihm noch etwas dauern wird, ehe er in der Lage sein wird, in irgendeiner Form zu helfen.“, lächelte sie liebevoll. Den Blick auf die vier schlummernden Gestalten auf dem Sofa gerichtet.   
„Und was ist mit dir?“, erkundigte sich der Dunkelblonde – Tonio leise.   
Hier wandelte sich ihr Lächeln von liebevoll in verloren:   
„Ich bin zu sehr mit meinem Reich verwurzelt, als das ich es für längere Zeit verlassen könnte. Als Leutnant der Lady Tod und Königin meines Reiches bin ich fest mit den Fasern Yggdrasils verwoben. Ein Neuanfang wie ihn der Rest meiner Familie bekommt, kann ich nicht riskieren. Aber vielleicht kann ich hin und wieder zu Besuch kommen?“, fragte sie fast schon schüchtern.   
Die Umarmung um ihre Schultern wurde verstärkt und ein Kuss wurde ihr auf die Schläfe gehaucht, während Tonio ihr noch einmal bestätigte:  
„Natürlich. Komm‘ vorbei, wann immer du willst und bleib solange du kannst.“


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Tony zu seiner Familie zurück auf die Couch.   
Loki hatte im Schlaf einen Arm schützend um den Säugling gelegt. Der schwarzgraue Welpe schmiegte sich an Lokis Rücken, während sich die kleine Schlange zwischen dem Säugling und Loki eingekringelt hatte.   
Heute Morgen setzte sich ihre Familie lediglich aus ihm, seinem italienischen Hengst, den ‘Bots, Pep, Rhodey und Happy zusammen.   
Jetzt hatten sie einen fünfjährigen Sohn, einen Säugling, einen Wolf, eine Schlange und eine durch Abwesenheit glänzende junge Frau, die ebenfalls zu ihrer Familie gehörte.   
Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich über die schlafenden Kinder und legte die Lippen über die Tonios. Er brauchte im Moment etwas, das ihn an Normalität erinnerte. Nicht dass seine Normalität viel mit der Normalität vom Rest der Menschheit zu tun hatte.   
Aber hey, es war wenigstens seine Normalität. In dem ihm sein italienischer Hengst zur Seite stand.  
Es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass sie Besuch von zwei Königinnen bekamen. Auch wenn ihm der zweite Besuch fast das Herz zerrissen hat. Am liebsten hätte er Hel nicht mehr fortgelassen. Aber wenn er und Tonio etwas kannten, dann war es das Pflichtbewusstsein ihrer gewählten Aufgaben gegenüber. Schließlich waren er und Tonio nicht anders.  
Mit einem zweiten kleineren Schmatzer trennte er sich von seinem Mann. Schaute ihm in grasgrünen Augen, die belustigt aufblitzten:  
„Zumindest brauchen wir uns nicht darum kümmern, dass unsere Neuzugänge in unserer Realität existieren.“, lächelte Tonio schief, während er sowohl Loki und dann auch Jörmundgand über die Haare strich.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank hatte Hel gemeinsam mit JARVIS dafür gesorgt, dass für sie alle rechtlich alles in Ordnung war und niemand ihm und Tonio die vier schlummernden Gestalten entreißen konnte.  
„Jupp, es geht doch nichts über ein wenig Magie.“, lächelte er nicht minder schief zurück. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er das Wort Magie in den Mund nehmen und daran glauben würde, dass sie existierte. Er war schließlich Wissenschaftler durch und durch. Doch die Wunder und auch Schrecken der vergangenen Tage hatten ihm und seinem italienischen Hengst die Augen geöffnet.   
Sie würden sich die nächste Zeit verstärkt auf die kleinen Wunder auf ihrer Couch konzentrieren. Doch sie würden auch langsam anfangen ihre Truppen aufzubauen und nach Wegen zu suchen, wie sie ihre Heimat schützen konnten.   
Schließlich hallte Hels Warnung nach:  
„Meine Lady gestattet mir, euch zwei Warnungen zu überbringen:  
Das Schild ist nicht so stark wie es scheint, da es von innen heraus vermodert. Und der Verrückte Titan ist auf dem Weg hierher. Sie weiß nicht, wann er hier eintreffen wird. Aber sie ist ziemlich sicher, dass ihr mindestens fünf Jahre Frieden haben werdet. Was danach kommt?“, an der Stelle hatte Hel elegant ihre Schulter gehoben.  
„Oh, und euer Plan ist aufgegangen: Der Infinity-Stein, welcher auf dem Zepter ruhte wurde durch die Explosion und die drauffolgende Kettenreaktion… vernichtet. Der Verrückte Titan wird also niemals in der Lage sein, die Macht aller Infinity-Steine für sich zu vereinen.“


	3. Chapter 3

III

Was sie nicht wussten, war, dass Hel ihnen verschwiegen hat, dass ein Gegenstand von solcher Macht, wie es die Infinity-Steine nun einmal waren, sich nicht einfach zerstören ließen.   
Stattdessen hatte sich die Energie, die durch die Explosionen freigesetzt wurde, einen Weg zurück nach Midgard gesucht und gewartet bis sie die Goldenen Äpfel gegessen hatten. Dann hatte sich die Energie langsam in ihre Körper sinken lassen und sie zu tatsächlichen Göttern gemacht.   
Aber das war etwas, dass sie erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt lernen würden.


End file.
